Un couple incompris
by Tristana702
Summary: Il ne réalise pas qu'elle est là, avec lui. Elle l'aime et il l'aime. Personne ne les comprend: comme lui le Démon, elle l'Ange peuvent-ils être ensemble? Mais, ils s'aiment et pour eux, rien d'autre ne compte. [Todd / OC]


Bonjour tout le monde! Oui je sais, une revenante!

Et en plus avec une histoire courte... Mais bon... Je suis de retour! Il s'agit de ma première histoire sur Stargate Atlantis (SGA pour les intimes) et il s'agit d'un couple non conventionnel (même s'il y a quelques histoires sur lui) donc il s'agit d'un os avec notre très cher... Todd! Oui je sais, un Wraith mais... Un Wraith comme lui, il n'y en a pas deux! et avec un personne OC, elle aura le même prénom dans pratiquement toutes mes histoires avec Todd, il s'agit du prénom de Jade (trouvé par Timothée ou Tom, je sais plus, désolée les gars!). J'ai écrit cet os en très peu de temps, à la fin de mon ds de géographie alors...

J'espère vous voir en bas et ... Bonne lecture!

Disclaimers: Bon bah c'est une grande nouvelle, personne ne le savait mais... Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient pas... Etrange je sais... Pourtant c'est pas faute de le vouloir! Seul l'histoire et le personne que j'utilise m'appartiennent et sortent de mon esprit embrumé par les longues heures de cours et de contrôles... Déprimant non?

* * *

 **Un couple incompris :**

Il était considéré comme un monstre. Une créature sans pensées, sans sentiments, une créature qu'il fallait abattre.

Le premier qui avait vu à travers lui était cet humain. Mais tous savaient que cet homme ne faisait rien comme les autres. Lui, le monstre, avait décidé de les aider malgré tout et de cette manière il avait été de nouveau enfermé par les Hommes. Obligé de voir sa nourriture derrière des barreaux, le narguant sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre. De quoi devenir fou. Ou de mourir de faim … La libération avait tardé mais John ne l'avait pas laissé tomber.

Son frère.

Et pourtant. Pourtant John aurait pu décider de le laisser moisir dans cette cellule pour le reste de l'éternité. Mais non. Lui, le monstre sans âme était de nouveau chez lui. Sur son navire. Avec dans ses bras un corps chaud. Ce corps était lové contre lui et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Mais ça il ne sen plaint pas.

Combien de fois a-t-il eu peur qu'elle ne décide de partir ? Qu'elle ne voit plus que le monstre ? Souvent. Trop souvent il a cru la perdre à jamais et même avec ses 10 000 années de vie, il ne réalisait pas encore le fait de l'avoir près de lui. Elle amoureuse de lui. Il aimait l'appeler son humaine. Pas pour la rabaisser mais bien pour montrer qu'elle était à lui; comme lui à elle. Il lui appartenait corps et âme. Elle commença à bouger et ses doigts formèrent des formes qu'elle seule connaissait sur son torse.

« -Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

-Quelques minutes.

-Menteur ! » Rigola-t-elle en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour l'observer.

Elle admira son visage, son tatouage en étoile et ses longs cheveux blancs. Elle ne pouvait croire la chance qu'elle avait de l'avoir avec elle. Ses amis l'avaient traité de folle, de traitre. Seul son frère n'avait rien dit. A part bien sûr le « Sois heureuse ». Elle savait qu'il avait évidemment menacé son compagnon en sortant le discours type du grand frère protecteur en lui disant qu'il subira les pires souffrance et que l'Univers ne sera jamais assez grand pour se cacher si jamais quelque chose lui arrivait. Mais il n'avait jamais tenté de lui faire changer d'avis.

« A quoi tu penses ? » Sa voix la ramena à la réalité.

« -A mon frère.

-Il te manque. » Elle haussa les épaules avant de se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Je préfère être avec toi. Et puis, Atlantis n'est pas si loin. » Pour appuyer ses dires, elle posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Je t'aime Todd.

-Moi aussi Jade Sheppard. »

Personne ne comprenait l'amour que l'Humaine et le Wraith se portaient mais tous savaient une chose : personne n'arriverait pas à les séparer.

Fin

* * *

Voilà, bon ok, un peu guimauve et pas très Wraith mais après avoir du analyser une carte qui parlait de football et d'un texte sur Mac. Donald, on ne sort pas un truc très profond! En espérant avoir quand même quelques lecteurs et lectrices et bien sur... REVIEWS!

Biz! (ps: comment on dit merci en Wraith? Je sais en Unas mais ni en Wraith, ni en Goa'uld ou en Ancien...)


End file.
